This invention relates to weight lifting, and in particular, to a weightlifting system with safety cage that can be configured into a compact size when not in use, e.g., for storage.
Weight lifting continues to increase in popularity. Today, weight lifting attracts participants having varying ages, abilities and goals. Participants seek both the general health benefits and the sports-specific performance gains that can be achieved through a disciplined weight training program. Many participants belong to health clubs that typically have a wide array of weight lifting equipment. Others prefer to exercise in their homes, e.g., because of convenience, cost or schedule.
Although high quality and effective weight lifting equipment is available, such equipment is usually too large and too expensive for most people to use in their home. A typical equipment line usually includes at least several pieces, with each piece being specifically designed for performing a single exercise. Thus, outfitting a home with an adequate array of this equipment is usually too expensive and requires too much space.
Some exercise systems have an integrated apparatus such that a variety of different exercises can be performed, but the apparatus takes up less space than individual pieces dedicated to a single exercise. Some of these systems, including, e.g., Bowflex, BodySmith, and Hoist are marketed for home users. In such systems, the resistance used for exercises is usually provided by tension elements or stacked weight plates. Some users, however, prefer the additional benefits of exercising with free weights (i.e., traditional barbells and plates) because doing so improves coordination and balance, as well as strength and endurance.
In a club environment, a participant performing a potentially dangerous lift with free weights (such as, e.g., a bench press or military press) can often locate someone to serve as a spotter. Some clubs also have xe2x80x9csafety cagesxe2x80x9d designed to prevent a loaded barbell from crushing the user in the event of a failed lift. These safety cages allow users to perform the exercises safely without the assistance of a spotter. The safety cages found in clubs, however, are rigid structures, and they cannot be adapted for use in a full array of exercises nor conveniently reconfigured in a compact position.
It would be advantageous to provide a full-featured weight lifting system having an integrated safety cage suitable for using free weights in a wide range of exercises, yet able to be configured in a compact position, e.g., for storage in the home.
These and other advantages are provided by the compact weight lifting system of the present invention.
According to embodiments of the invention, the compact weight lifting system has a safety cage that can be reconfigured between at least compact (i.e., storage) and use positions. The safety cage has sides that are movable relative to a back or rear frame member of the safety cage, unlike conventional rigid safety cages.
To make the system compact, the sides are positioned closer to the rear frame member. To configure the safety cage for use, the sides are positioned to extend outward from the rear frame member, the sides and the rear frame member thereby defining an exercise space. In some embodiments, the sides can be spread outward (i.e., at an angle of more than 90 degrees relative to the rear frame member) or positioned at an angle of less than 90 degrees relative to the rear frame member.
The safety cage has elements, referred to below as xe2x80x9csafety bars,xe2x80x9d that can be positioned to prevent a weight load from crushing the user in the event that the user fails to complete a planned lift. The safety cage also supports weighted barbells and extra weight plates when not in use.
In some embodiments, the sides are pivotably attached to opposite ends of the rear frame member such that they can be folded against each other when the system is configured in a compact position. In other embodiments, the sides telescope relative to the rear frame member. In still other embodiments, the sides fold and telescope.
Some embodiments of the system include integrated barbell guiding elements (i.e., Smith machine functionality) to assist a user in keeping a loaded barbell level.
The safety cage serves as an overall framework through which cables for supporting weight are routed and to which various accessories can be coupled. Such accessories include, but are not limited to, a cable operated carriage coupled to the safety cage, a weight lifting bench, a leg exercise attachment, barbell holders, a chin-up/pull-up bar, dip handles, foot holders (for sit-up exercises), etc.
In addition, the system can be fitted with various peripheral equipment to enhance the user""s exercise experience, including, e.g., an audio system, an exercise computer and/or a beverage holder.
The system can be configured to use constrained plate-type weights instead of or in addition to free weights.